


!!New Work Announcements!!

by fairy_god_gremlin



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime, Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Manga & Anime, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Miraculous Ladybug References, Original Character(s), The Avengers Need a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, Writing, idk... i like modern rock music?, please be my friend, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_god_gremlin/pseuds/fairy_god_gremlin
Summary: Every chapter is an idea I have for a work I want to create (and there are a lot). I will update the individual chapter if I do end up publishing the work. Comment your ideas on a work I should do next!
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue

Hey yo! prepare for my brain to barf on ya'll!! This is basically an outlet for all my fanfic idea so I don't forget them.

~fairy_god_gremlin


	2. Big Hero 6 Manga Thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!BIG HERO 6 SPOILERS AHEAD!!

Okay hear me out. Manga-style fanfic, and it's Big Hero 6, but my friend group. (shut up I like self inserts) I already have most of the plot. Most of it. I will be posting some concept art on my instagram if ya'll are interested...

Anywho the rough summary:

The first thingy (origin story?) mostly follows the movie, with ya know, big fire, bad guy you though was dead... idk about the giant portal rn. Solid maybe. (that would be a beast to draw) and then the rest of the plot is similar to the Big Hero 6 Series (which can be found on Disney+ warning: I cried) . Anywho, what do ya'll think?

Haha. I tried to put a picture in there. If you really wanna see it, it's on my insta @fairy_god_gremlin.


	3. Marauders Fic Anyone?

Ya know how literally everyone wants a story of the Marauders as babies? (not literally babies, but baby enough) So picture this: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs their boring, angst-y lives at hogwarts written down. I know a probably a lot of people have done this already, but ya know, why not.


	4. Re-Write Miraculous Ladybug?

This was another of my crack head ideas I had at at like 9 at night while making cookies. Anywho, I wanted to rewrite Miraculous Ladybug, but up to my standards. I've always held onto the idea of the love square, but backwards. So in summary, Marinette (sorry if I butchered that) doesn't fall for famous boys with pretty faces because , idk some sort of drama there, but once she becomes Ladybug and meets Chat Noir, he treats her like an equal and earn her trust, leading to her crushing on Chat. And Adrian is surrounded by girls that fall in love with him at first sight, when all he wants is a friend, so when he meets Ladybug, he sees this as his chance to make a good friend (and Ladybug respects that becaUSE SHE'S NOT AN @#$ HOLE). But once Adrian gets to know Marinette better he realizes that she is special or something so then he develops a crush on her. Okay, so it still needs work, but I like it. And also, I promise more complex villains and better character designs.

Tell me your ideas in the comments!


	5. Big Hero 6 Manga - Miles From Nevada

It's official! I'm gonna do it! Miles From Nevada - A Big Hero 6 Manga will be releasing soon!

Summary:

‘Nevada Scientist Missing’ read the headlines on the news last night. Aaron Gabriels had vanished without a trace, leaving behind 4 children, a brokenhearted wife, and years of revolutionary works, only half of which were in public circulation.

5 years later, Margarot, the oldest Gabriels child, received a large sum of money from her late father to attend the college of her choosing, which of course is SFIT.

(Big Hero 6 spin off, some characters stayed the same; manga format; includes music (that I don’t own) by Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, All Time Low, and occasionally My Chemical Romance; slight spoilers for the Big Hero 6 Series)

Release will be... sometime

-fairy_god_gremlin


End file.
